Cosette Coalhearth
Also see other appearances: Cosette Coalhearth (VC3) Engineer Anthem Corps |Likes =Avan Hardins Aliasse Coleen Celsius Anisette Nelson |Affiliation =Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role =Lanseal cadet (former) Medical student |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 2'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 }} A girl who is training to become a doctor, serves as an engineer in Lanseal Academy's Class G. She is voiced by Eri Kitamura in the Japanese version and Janice Kawaye in the English version. Profile A native of the city of Yuell, Cosette was orphaned during the last Imperial invasion of Gallia when her parents were killed in front of her eyes. Heavily traumatized by the blood of her family covering her, Cosette became colorblind and developed a severe case of hematophobia or fear of blood. After the war's end, Cosette enrolled at the Lanseal Military Academy to follow in her father's footsteps and become a doctor. The academy's entrance exams placed her in Glass G along with Avan Hardins and Zeri, two students that she would quickly grew close to. During one of Juliana Everhart's rants at Glass G, Cosette volunteered Avan to be the class chair, much to the latter's surprise. With encouragement from Avan and Zeri, Cosette continued her development at the academy and kept her spirits high despite the worsening situation. However, news that Yuell was being targeted by the rebels forced old memories to resurface and Cosette began losing her composure. Determined to help his friend, Avan took Cosette with him on an unauthorized mission to aide Yuell's defense. The rest of Class G followed when Zeri was able to convince the headmaster to deploy Lanseal's forces outside their usual jurisdiction. While Class G succeeded in repelling Audrey Gassenarl and her forces, Yuell was devastated by the fighting with many civilians wounded. Cosette panicked, revealing her colorblindness and inability to cope with the sight of blood. In an act of extreme rashness, Avan shot himself to force Cosette to focus. Stunned by Avan's actions, Cosette rushed to save her friend as he lost consciousness. Though Avan had succeeded in forcing Cosette to confront her fears, the young woman was furious with the risk her friend had taken. Following Class G's return to Lanseal, Avan was placed in solitary confinement for deploying without orders. On the last day, Cosette visited him, asking to hear more about his childhood and hinting that she wished to grow closer. These hints were lost upon Avan, but the two continued to bond. During this time, Cosette also became closer with Aliasse, a Valkyria living on Lanseal grounds and under the care of Clementia Förster. Cosette tried to show Aliasse what it meant to have friends and introduced the girl to planting flowers. The two assumed a sisterly relationship, with Aliasse slowly opening up to Cosette and the rest of Class G. After the raid on Lanseal, Cosette and Avan defended Aliasse when Clementia tried to force the girl to leave with her. Though Aliasse was devastated at being abandoned by Clementia, Cosette and the other students quickly took in Aliasse as one of their own. During the closing weeks of the war, Cosette and the rest of Class G found themselves defending Darcsen settlements in the Doerfein Mountains from Baldren Gassenarl and the GRA. Baldren intended to collapse the mines and bury the Darcsen miners alive and once the charges were set withdrew. Cosette was the first Lanseal cadet to find the explosives but due to her colorblindness was unable to distinguish between the wires to find the right one to cut. The rest of Class G refused to evacuate, reiterating their faith in her. Ultimately, Cosette overcame her colorblindness and cut the correct wire, and marveled at all the beauty she had missed out on with her recovered sight. Cosette accompanied the surviving Lanseal forces on their last engagements around the port city of Anthold, helping defeat the remaining GRA leaders and sinking the battleship Dandarius. After graduating from Lanseal, she entered medical school with a full scholarship and moved in with Aliasse. Despite her busy schedule, Cosette remained in touch with her old friends from Lanseal. Expanded Biography (VC3) Cosette lived in the town of Yuell in southern Gallia until the Empire attacked the town and forced the residents to evacuate. Following that, Cosette devoted her time to healing the injured at their refugee camp, though she was struck with colorblindness as a result of the trauma she suffered when the imperials killed her parents right in front of her eyes. Shutting her loneliness and sorrow away deep within her heart, Cosette always made sure she kept a smile on her face to reassure those around her. Cosette is quite clumsy, but everyone considers that to be just another one of her many endearing traits because her genuinely optimistic personality makes her very likable. During her time in the refugee camp, Cosette decided that she wanted to study to become a doctor, just like her father. After the Gallian Campaign, Cosette continued her studies in medicine, but soon realized that she could not afford to attend medical school. Fortunately, she found out that enrolling at Lanseal Royal Military Academy would grant her medical training at no cost. It was at Lanseal that Cosette met Avan and Zeri, two people who would soon become very important to her. Stats Personal Potentials Default= *'Positive' - Stays focused when facing interception fire, raising defense. *'Maternal' - When friends are nearby, the desire to protect them raises evasive skills. *'Father's Dream' - Has committed to following in their father's footsteps, raising the healing and effective range of ragnaid. *'Klutz' - Sometimes fumbles with weapons, lowering firing accuracy. |-| After Retaking Yuell Mission= *'Positive' - Stays focused when facing interception fire, raising defense. *'Maternal' - When friends are nearby, the desire to protect them raises evasive skills. *'Father's Dream' - Has committed to following in their father's footsteps, raising the healing and effective range of ragnaid. *'Blood Trauma' - They freeze up when they see blood, rendering them unable to move. All AP drained when fired at. |-| After Liberating Doerfein Mission= *'Positive' - Stays focused when facing interception fire, raising defense. *'Maternal' - When friends are nearby, the desire to protect them raises evasive skills. *'Father's Dream' - Has committed to following in their father's footsteps, raising the healing and effective range of ragnaid. *'Beautiful World' - Living in a world full of color fills them with joy, allowing them to act again. Battle Potentials Quotes Squad Leader *"Let's give it all we've got! Yeah!" *"Let's do our best, guys!" Selection *"Here I go." *"I've got it covered." Attacking *"Ha!" *"Yaah!" Killing a foe *"Enemy down!" *"S-Sorry.." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I see one!" Team Attack *"Let me help." *"Here we go, Ali." (Aliasse) *"Right beside you, Avan." (Avan) Personal Potentials *"I think I can, I think I can!" (Positive) *"Are you watching, daddy?" (Father's Dream) *"Come on! Let's get through this!" (Maternal) *"Uh-oh! I did it again.." (Klutz) *"I.. I can't shoot!" (Blood Trauma) *"I've Been Missing all this Beauty." (Beautiful World) Battle Potentials *"I feel awesome!" *"I'm ready for anything!" Healed by Ragnaid *"You're my hero!" Rescuing an Ally *"Medic, over here! Please, hurry!" After Medic Visit *"Avan, NO! Don't leave me!" (Avan) *"You're going to be okay, Ali! I swear!" (Aliasse) *"Anisette, you're stronger than this!" (Anisette) *"Hang in there Coleen! Please!" (Coleen) HP Critical *"I.. I'm fine." *"If not me, then who?" Unconsciousness ''' *"Help me.." '''Retreat *"I.. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be the one helping you." Revived by Medic *"Thank you SO much!" Status Ailment * Trivia/Notes *A second version of Cosette exists, available via a password, a lancer to the actual one's Engineer. Worth noting is that this version of Cosette is arguably one of the worst Lancers in the game. They can be told apart by the actual version having only one set lock of hair sticking up, and the generally more cheerful attitude and appearance, while the lancer version appears to have just woken up and acts as such. *Cosette makes a cameo appearance along with Avan and Zeri in Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is 15, as VC3 is set 2 years before the events at Lanseal. *She is one of the most dangerous Engineers as she is able (as an engineer elite) to launch 3 attacks at once. (one default, second with double attack (engineer elite potential) and the 3rd with beautiful world). Equipped with the proper weapon, her combat abilities can surpass those of Scouts as well. *Cosette has a bit of a resemblance to Shiemi Moriyama from Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist). They also share a few similarities. They are both clumsy and they are better in medical work. They also have similar hairstyle. Gallery |-|VC2 = Cosette_profile_pic.png|Cosette's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Cosette_Swimsuit.png|Cosette's swimsuit appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Cosette2.png|In-game screenshot of Cosette in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Cosette_Coalhearth_Potential.png|Cosette's potential cut-in for Maternal & Father's Dream in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Cosette_Coalhearth_Potential2.png|Cosette's potential cut-in for Beautiful World in Valkyria Chronicles 2. snap047.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Cosette in Valkyria Chronicles 2. |-|VC3 = Cosette vc3.png|Cosette's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Cosette2.png|In-game screenshot of Cosette in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Cosette vc3 mission.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Cosette in Valkyria Chronicles 3. |-|VCD = VC-Duels_Cosette8.png VC-Duels_Cosette17.png VC-Duels_Cosette11.png VC-Duels_Cosette9.png VC-Duels_Cosette4.png VC-Duels_Cosette5.png VC-Duels_Cosette.png VC-Duels_Cosette16.png VC-Duels_Cosette15.png VC-Duels_Cosette18.png VC-Duels_Cosette13.png VC-Duels_Cosette12.png VC-Duels_Cosette3.png Cosette_-_lanseal.png VC-Duels_Cosette6.png VC-Duels_Cosette19.png VC-Duels_Cosette2.png VC-Duels_Cosette14.png VC-Duels_Cosette10.png VC-Duels_Cosette_Boss2.png |-|Other Media = S&D Cosette.png|Cosette's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. |-|VC Artwork = Cosette_Coalhearth1.jpg VC2_Cosette_Artwork.png|Promotional artwork of Cosette from the Valkyria Chronicles 2: World Artworks. VC2_Aliasse & Cosette_Artwork.png|Promotional artwork of Cosette & Aliasse from the Valkyria Chronicles 2: World Artworks. VCD_Cosette_Artwork1.png|Artwork of Cosette from the Valkyria Chronicles Duel Artbook. Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters